The Spleegeegian Civil War
"DEATH TO THE KEEJOD! LIFE FOR THE NEW ORDER!" ''- Spleegeegian Nationalist'' The Spleegeegian Civil War was an event that occurred after the Pro-Spleegeegian Nationalist Party revolted against the presiding government of Spleegeegia. Violent Protests Months after Spleegeeg left Spleegeegia for a new life in Spleegeegska, many Spleegeegians were upset that their idol left. These Spleegeegians believed that he was the chosen one and the savior of the Trolliverse. They formed the Pro-Spleegeegian Nationalist Party, and began to perform violent protests against the Keejodian government. Arson, decapitations, straight out murdering supports of the Keejodian government, and public sacrifices were made in the name of Spleegeeg. The Beginning of the War Even though law enforcement intervened in these protests and fines were increased for violent protests, the Spleegeegian Nationalists weren't able to be quenched of their bloodlust. They began claiming territory for themselves, and kidnapped the Spleegeegians that supported the Keejodian government. Executions were held for these supporters. The Keejod Republic then declared a state of emergency. The military conducted massive raids and performed many search and destroy operations. Eventually, this lead to open combat against the Spleegeegian nationalists. Terrorist Attacks in the Daigotu Star Cluster Some nationalists went on the offensive, performing terrorist attacks on galactic express liners, government buildings, and a few individuals attempted to bomb the capital planet with illegal obtained WMDs. One particular attack, now known as the Fourth Arlic Massacre, lead to the deaths of many Arlic immigrants because they were simply living their lives in the Keejodian Republic. This attack lead to the full mobilization of the military in Spleegeegia. The Height of the War Billions of Keejodian troops were sent to Spleegeegia with one objective: To put an end to this Spleegeegian insurrection. A mixture of aerial and spacial dogfights and ground combat occurred in Spleegeegia. Bombing raids increased and terrorist attacks declined. The death toll entered the hundred millions on both sides. The nationalists suffered great losses in lives and resources to continue the war effort. About three months into the war, the nationalists declared defeat. The Treaty of Ento-Leian Though the Spleegeegian nationalists lost the war, the Keejodian Republic wanted to make sure a civil war like this would never occur again. For this case, the Treaty of Ento-Leian was created. The conditions were: #The Pro-Spleegeegian Nationalist Party would be given control of the eastern half of Spleegeegia, while the Keejod Republic would continue to rule over Western Spleegeegia. #The Pro-Spleegeegian Nationalist Party would not attack the Keejodian controlled half of Spleegeegia under any conditions, otherwise the treaty and all of its terms will be abolished. #Espionage will not be performed by any side, under any circumstance, unless if the two nations enter war. #Spleegeegians who wish to live in the Keejodian Republic or New Spleegeegia will be allowed to transfer themselves to the state of their choice freely until January 13, 2017. #If New Spleegeegia chooses to join Spleegeegska, all terms made by this treaty will still apply. Aftermath Spleegeegia (the universe itself) is suffering from post-war paranoia and damaged infrastructure. Resources are currently low in the eastern half due to the massive amounts used to supplement the nationalist army during the civil war. Category:Civil Wars